


Black Silk

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus demands complete obediance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Stretching languorously, Sirius Black rejoined the land of the fully conscious. Saturday morning and he and Remus…who should have been next to him in bed, but was not. It was Sirius’ first clue that something was wrong. 

Parting his curtains, rolling out of bed and sliding into his pajama bottoms in one long, fluid movement, Sirius rose and saw an unsmiling Remus staring at him from his seat at one of the desks. Clue number two. 

Taking several steps closer, Sirius noticed with growing discomfort that the usually warm hazel eyes were as hard and cold as frost-covered granite. Being an intelligent young man, Sirius realized he was in deep trouble and his quick mind tore through the events of the past few days to try to pinpoint the source of his lover’s anger. 

He came up blank. Eyebrows arched, Sirius said uncertainly, “Good morning?”

Remus stood up, with no change in his expression. “Is it? After I spent almost five hours of detention in the Potions classroom last night cleaning innumerable flasks, cauldrons, and beakers, as well as what appeared to be decades-worth of stains on the floor and the tables? Scrubbing all of those things released clouds of vapors and fumes that mixed into some sort of toxic fog that burned with every breath, not to mention the poisonous sludge that ate away at my hands from trying to clean up that mess.”

“I’m sorry, Remus. We tried to get you out of that detention-“

“You know how sensitive my sense of smell is! By the time I got out of there my lungs were on fire and my throat had almost completely closed up! I could barely breathe! I had to stay overnight in the Hospital wing because Madame Pomfrey thought my lungs might collapse. All because you and James got caught by Filch when you were looking for another secret passage.”

“But, we told Dumbledore that you and Peter had nothing to do with it and-”

“That doesn’t matter. We’ve got reputations. If two of us get caught, then it will always be assumed the other two simply managed to get out of sight in time.” Remus glared. “Why didn’t you idiots bring the Map with you? Didn’t we plot the Map with the idea that we would use it to avoid being caught?”

Sirius had to admit that Remus had a point. He and James had each assumed the other had the Map, and by the time they discovered their mistake, they didn’t want to waste time to go back to their dorm and get it. Valiantly, Sirius tried once more to mollify Remus.

“Neither of us intended to drag you guys into this. You know that. And, you know I tried to get the Potions detention to keep you away from it.” Sirius frowned thoughtfully. “For some bizarre reason, Professor Faustus seemed to think I’d actually enjoy cleaning out his rancid, old dungeon. What do you suppose that means?”

Remus was having none of it. “I don’t care. You owe me, Black, and I’m going to make you pay. Tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, and spreading his hands out, Sirius gave up. “I don’t know what you want from me. Tell me what I can do-“

“Tonight,” Remus snapped. He stalked across the room and left, leaving a perplexed and somewhat agitated Sirius behind. 

Moments later James and Peter burst in, debating the pros and cons of the latest dating rumors. Sirius interrupted their discussion. “Hey, James, is Remus mad at you?”

Surprised, James shook his head. “No. Should he be?”

“He’s pretty pissed at me about that detention last night.”

Peter grinned. “He’s probably annoyed because it ate into your shagging time.” James chuckled.

“I don’t think so,” Sirius said, shaking his head. His pale eyes looked rather sharply at Peter. “Are you part of his plan to make me pay him back tonight?”

Peter’s cherubic face beamed somewhat wickedly. “Ooooh. Revenge! He **must** be mad at you! Bad dog!”

Both James and Peter enjoyed a laugh at Sirius’ expense, but both swore that they were not targets of Remus’ wrath, or partners with him in his plan for revenge. Sirius was left to spend the day in bemused confusion.

Later that night, Remus collected the Marauder’s Map, and with a toss of his head, indicated that Sirius should follow him out of the common room. Remus carried his book bag with him. Checking the Map, Remus silently made his way towards his destination, with Sirius beside him. 

Attempting to lighten the mood, Sirius asked conversationally, “Where are you taking me?” 

Remus barely glanced at him. “You don’t need to know.”

Although the werewolf’s level of active hostility seemed to have dissipated somewhat, his continued reticence made Sirius nervous. He tried to deal with it through conversation, attempting to draw Remus out. What he got in return were curt monosyllables.

In a corridor near the main doors, Remus suddenly stopped. Looking sternly at Sirius, Remus gave instructions. “Listen to me carefully, Sirius. I told you this morning that I intended to make you pay for that detention. I will tell you what I want you to do and you will obey me.” Sirius’ brows shot up and a slight smirk appeared on his face. He had never responded well to anyone trying to exert complete control over his behavior, and he briefly wondered why Remus thought he’d succeed at a task that neither parents nor teachers had accomplished.

Remus’ expression didn’t change. He repeated. “You will obey me. Or pay the consequences.”

“What are the consequences?”

“I’ll let you know at the appropriate time.” He fished something dark out of his book bag. It was a length of cloth. “I’m going to blindfold you.”

“What?! Why?”

“I don’t want you to figure out where I’m taking you. Now turn around.”

Sirius reluctantly turned his back to Remus, but, as the cool, smooth cloth cut off his vision, he attempted once more to talk his way out of the strange situation in which he found himself. “Really, Remus, if this is what you want to do, fine. But, I don’t understand why you can’t accept my apology and-“

“The next condition, Sirius, is that you will remain silent until I tell you that you may speak.”

Sirius sighed and blatantly ignored Remus. “This is getting rather odd, don’t you think?”

A hand came out of the darkness to grab his jaw. “Understand that I am very serious about this. Every time you break one of my rules, you will be punished. I won’t warn you again. Be silent.” 

With a slight shrug, Sirius nodded. Remus slipped the strap of his book bag into Sirius’ hand. “Carry this. I have to have my hands free to guide you and check the Map.” Sirius hoisted the bag over one shoulder and then, they were off again.

They walked for what seemed to Sirius to be a long time. He tried to picture in his mind’s eye where they were. Remus effectively destroyed that link to reality by stopping at one point and, grabbing Sirius by his shoulders, spinning him around and around. Sirius thought about ending this game by simply pulling the blindfold off, but he feared that would only anger Remus further. No, he’d behave and see what Remus had up his sleeve. 

Remus was actually taking the long route to their destination merely because he liked the way the light from the torches on the walls played across Sirius’ face, emphasizing the high cheekbones whose upper edges disappeared under the shadow of the blindfold. Several times he almost stopped to steal a kiss from those inviting lips, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Time enough for that later. He guided Sirius, his hand always touching him, whether pressed gently to the small of his back or clasped lightly around the back of his neck. Remus noticed that Sirius walked easily next to him, obviously trusting that Remus was not going to make him fall down a flight of stairs or walk straight into a wall.

They came to the final set of stairs. As he had before, Remus stopped Sirius and had him put his foot firmly on the first riser before they started to climb. This time, Remus let his hand rest possessively on Sirius’ arse. He noticed a quick sideways turn of the dark head, as if Sirius was about to direct a comment at him, but he held his tongue. Remus smothered a desire to laugh. Except when he slept, Sirius couldn’t keep quiet for more than five minutes at a time. This enforced silence must be killing him.

They walked along a carpeted hallway. “Stop,” Remus murmured. Opening a door, he ushered Sirius into a room. “Lumos.” With a flick of his wand, Remus lit the many candles around the room, throwing a rich, golden light on the large bed against the far wall. Sliding the bag off Sirius’ shoulder, Remus moved away from him. “Stand still. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Sirius could hear Remus’ movements, knew he was drawing other things out of the bag, but he couldn’t figure out what Remus was doing. The temptation to remove the blindfold was almost overwhelming. However, Remus had evidently added mind-reading to his other talents. His said coolly, “Your blindfold will remain on and undisturbed.”

Standing in his dark void, Sirius sensed that Remus was right in front of him in that split second before Remus touched him. He felt fingers unfastening his robe. “Take off your shoes and socks, Sirius.” Sirius obeyed, all the while feeling quick, agile fingers moving slowly down his body. As Remus pushed the robe off his shoulders, a horrible thought occurred to Sirius. “Remus, there aren’t any other people here, are there?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Sirius, you were doing so well. Now, you’ve broken the rules so I’ll have to punish you.” He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Sirius’ lips. “I will punish you. ‘

Stepping back, Remus whispered. “Take off the rest of your clothes.” 

Sirius hesitated, straining to hear any evidence of the presence of others. He heard nothing, but felt uncomfortably exposed. Reluctantly, he began unbuttoning his shirt. He felt Remus’ hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. As he slid the shirt off his shoulders, Remus took it from him and stepped away. 

“Keep going, Sirius. Strip.”

With a certain bravado, Sirius peeled off his pants and underwear. Again Remus took the clothing. Sirius heard it drop nearby. On a chair? On a table? Then he was back, guiding Sirius forward, his hand once more squeezing a firm cheek. This was definitely the weirdest thing Remus had ever done to him, but in spite of his anxiety, Sirius was beginning to find it somewhat arousing. 

“There is a bed right in front of you. Climb onto it and lay down on your back.”

The bedspread was cool and satiny against his skin. Sirius almost started talking and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from asking questions. 

Remus grasped Sirius’ left wrist , slid a loop of cloth around it and drew it above Sirius’ head. Sirius jerked back, sitting up and sputtering, “Are you tying me down?”

The hand at his wrist clamped down hard, pulling Sirius sideways. “Yes, I am. That’s the second time you’ve broken my rules. Believe me, you will regret it. Now, lie still.”

Sirius was a bundle of conflicting emotions. Intrigued by Remus’ behavior, yet uncomfortable at his own sightless, naked vulnerability. Confident that Remus truly meant him no harm, yet anxious at not knowing how this whole situation would turn out. He surrendered once more to Remus’ control, as, one by one, his limbs were stretched out and shackled by smooth, slinky bonds to the four corners of the bed. He felt the mattress shift as Remus rose to his feet. 

“I have a piece of cloth that I’m going to use to cover you.” Sirius waited to feel a sheet envelop him. Instead, a wide sash-like ribbon was slowly drawn across his hips from one side to the other, soft and teasing. The light friction caused his cock to quiver. Sirius heard the swish of fabric against his skin. 

Remus’ light footsteps receded as he walked towards the door. “In case you’re wondering, I’ve used black silk on you. It’s light, but strong enough to keep you securely tied. And it’s soft enough to use across your face. Plus, you look so good in black. Anyone seeing you now would find you an absolutely exquisite offering. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t try to remove your blindfold or escape from your bonds.”

Sirius heard the door open and close. He tried to settle down to wait, but found that he kept straining to hear sounds from the hallway. All he heard was the hum of silence. He twisted his hands slightly. They were quite firmly bound, although, if he had a lot of time, he was sure he could eventually work them free. He lay still, waiting for Remus’ return, wondering how much time had passed. He struggled to smother his growing anxiety. An exquisite offering? Just what did Remus mean by that? Was he bringing someone back with him? Maybe he and Snape were in league to punish him for last year’s prank. Remus didn’t really love him; he’d just been stringing him along and now he and Snape would get their revenge on their captive sex toy. Mentally, Sirius shook his head, shooing away that flash of galloping paranoia. 

Standing silently by the door, Remus watched his captive. As he expected, Sirius tentatively tested his restraints. Remus grinned and glanced at the clock on the mantel. He would remain motionless for about fifteen minutes until he staged his return. A quarter of an hour would seem interminable to his blindfolded, bound prisoner. Remus let his eyes sweep slowly down Sirius. God, he was beautiful, from the sculpted planes of his handsome face to the firm arches of his well-formed feet. 

The hands of the clock crawled around its face. Remus mentally urged the clock to move faster. He was hungry to taste and feel the flesh of his lover, to sink his cock deep into the hidden passage of his mate’s body. The thought made Remus salivate. Concentrating hard, he willed himself to remain quiet and still.

Once the quarter hour passed, Remus opened and shut the door once more. Sirius’ head turned towards him as he approached the bed. He stood, silent and motionless for several moments. Then, leaning over his captive, he casually flicked his tongue across an exposed nipple. Sirius’ body tensed in response. The tip of Remus’ tongue danced in teasing circles around the hardening bud, probing the resistance of the firm, aroused flesh. His lips fastened on it in a wet, sucking kiss.

Straightening up, Remus removed his clothes as his voice, now rich as warm honey, flowed over his bound mate. “You ignored my command for silence twice. This is your punishment, Sirius. I am going to fuck you blind, I am going to pound you into the bed, I am going to take you and fill you and ride you so hard you’ll want to scream. And through it all, the only sound you are permitted to make is the sound of your breathing. You can gasp and pant as much as you want, but you cannot speak or moan or whimper or cry out in any other way.”

Sirius felt Remus’ hands at his groin, at his cock, pulling the cloth away, manipulating, sliding something along his length, the touch making him hard. His breath hissed through his teeth and he felt something surrounding him, clamped around him, restricting him somehow. The voice came back. “You will remain silent until I allow you to come. And, since you disobeyed me twice, I’m won’t let you come until I’ve come twice. I’ve just slipped a cock ring onto you. Between that and my hands, I’ll control you. And, of course, if you disobey me again, I’ll just increase the number of times I get to come before you do.” 

He was on the bed, straddling Sirius. He leaned down, his breath soft and sweet as his lips fastened on the delectable mouth, kissing gently, insistently. Sirius parted his lips in silent invitation to Remus’ tongue and was rewarded with its entrance and exploration of his mouth. He focused everything on breathing and on kissing, wanting to drive Remus as quickly as possible towards orgasm, fearful of being swept up in his body’s needs and inadvertently giving voice to his own cravings. 

Remus pulled back and looked down on the beloved face beneath him. He saw strength in the set of the jaw, desire in the tilt of the parted lips, and vulnerability behind the blindfold. It was a heady combination. 

He rose to his feet once more, and picking up the length of silk, he drew it slowly along Sirius’ upper arm. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped it through the air and tickled it against the curve of a foot. With another flick, he teased along a collarbone and gradually snaked the silk down across the firm chest and flat abdomen, painting designs in touch across his canvas of skin. Remus delighted in seeing the muscles twitch under his gliding assault, accompanied by sharp intakes of breath every time his silk wand rose and fell on a different expanse of flesh. He kept teasing until Sirius began to writhe and twist with every touch. The only sounds in the room were the smoky whisper of silk against skin and the ragged, shuddering breath of the spread-eagled prisoner on the bed.

Remus climbed back on the bed between Sirius’ legs, hungrily eyeing the firm, gorgeous cock rising from the thatch of curly, black hair. Licking his lips, Remus wrapped the silk ribbon around the shaft and then slowly pulled it off. Sirius gasped, straining against his ties, his hips bucking. 

Sirius’ hands clenched into fists and his jaw snapped shut as he struggled to keep silent. If he could only see what was happening, if he just had some warning of where he would be touched, it would be so much easier to bear. His lungs ached. A moan would release some of this unbearable tension, but no, he couldn’t. If he did, Remus would do this to him all night.

He felt fingers at his lips, seeking to enter his mouth. And the honey voice was back, commanding him. “Suck my fingers, puppy. They need to be all wet so I can prepare you.” 

Lips and tongue fastened around the fingers, eagerly coating them with saliva. Remus murmured a lubricating spell to anoint his own cock. Then his slick fingers probed delicately past the tight portal, easing and sliding, widening the hot channel, scissoring back and forth until Sirius was ready for him. As he pulled his fingers out, he watched the tremors rippling along the long leg muscles. “Sssh. Relax, love. Almost there.” 

He slowly pressed the head of his cock into the sweet, smooth tunnel, feeling it adjust to him with a delicious friction that made him moan. His hips moved, pumping in a gentle rhythm, in and out, deeper with each stroke. His pace quickened. “So good…you feel so good…” His only answer was Sirius’ breathing, panting in time with tempo of the cock pulsing inside him. Remus felt his climax surging up hot from deep inside until he came with a cry, and slumped on top of his lover. 

Once he recovered himself Remus sat up. He eyed Sirius’ cock, as it strained against the ring that held it much the same way the long limbs of his lover tugged at their bonds. Pearly fluid wept from the head and Remus couldn’t resist leaning forward to lap at it, tasting the salty, musky flavor. Sirius lurched at the touch of his tongue, a wheezing gasp exploding from his lungs. Remus gave the cock an affectionate squeeze. “Not yet, impatient boy. But, soon, if you continue to behave.”

Sirius flung his head back, his huffing breath hovering very close to an audible whimper. He couldn’t believe his sweet Remus was torturing him like this. He trembled for release; he was close to erupting into babbling, incoherent begging and had no idea how long he could keep his silence. And then, like a snake seeking the warmth of the sun, the wide silk ribbon was back, trailing along his skin. His muscles went haywire, twitching and jumping almost beyond control. The ribbon puddled in the hollow of his neck and he felt Remus’ lips inching along his jaw. “I like making you thrash and writhe. You’re so ravishing, my puppy, when you struggle against your shackles. You’ve earned a reward. You still may not speak, but you may make any other noises you wish. I want to hear your voice when I fuck you again. I want to hear that sweet music.”

A long, deep groan rent the air in response. The sound was intoxicating, a thrumming vibration of painful desire that fired all of Remus’ senses. He ran his hands down the tall frame, marveling at its beauty, as he had countless times before. His touch aroused more sounds, hoarse, raspy moans that made him hard. Remus scooped the sash from Sirius’ neck. He stretched the slippery fabric across Sirius’ lips, sawing the cloth gently back and forth. Sirius opened his mouth slightly, allowing the cloth between his parted lips, his teeth. “Very good, Sirius,” Remus whispered. “You always know what I want. I won’t tie it around your head; I’ll let it stay in your mouth the way it is now. A partial gag. You look so pretty with that black cloth flowing out of both sides of your mouth. Black. It suits you.”

At this point, Sirius didn’t much care if Remus literally wanted to set him on fire. His cock ached with the pressure of not being able to come. He felt Remus at his ankles, undoing the restraints. Then, strong hands at the backs of his knees, bending his legs, flinging them over Remus’ shoulders. He was wide open and still slick from the first time. Remus growled, “Want you so bad” as the steaming, rigid cock slid inside once more, thrusting hard, every stroke rubbing against the prostate, sending waves of screaming need pulsing through Sirius’ body. His teeth ground at the saliva-soaked silk, a tuneless symphony of cries and moans pouring from his mouth. Remus rode him fast and deep, his own explosive groans echoing through the room, lost in his own pleasure and almost unaware of the dark head tossing back and forth across the pillow. With a final shout, Remus came in a volcanic surge that left him limp and breathless.

As he came down, withdrawing from his lover, Remus heard the whimpering gasps bubbling up from Sirius’ throat. Remus pulled the sodden cloth from Sirius’ mouth and pushed the blindfold up off his face. The gray eyes, dilated and glazed, searched his face. “Talk to me, love,” Remus panted, fumbling to get rid of the cock ring. 

“Oh, God!” Sirius screamed, jolted by the touch. “Untie me!” 

Remus scrambled to release one wrist asking, “You want to fuck me or-“

“Fuck you!” 

As Sirius dove to free himself from the final bond, Remus grabbed his wand and cast a lubrication charm on his lover’s engorged, juicy cock. Sirius launched himself at Remus, tackling him and rolling him onto his stomach. Fingers scrabbling for a firm grip on Remus’ hips, Sirius tugged him up on his knees. He sucked a deep lungful of breath, releasing in with a pained moan as he fought to control himself, not wanting to hurt Remus by pushing too hard too soon. But, as the head of his cock crept inside, Remus’ hoarse, bedroom voice freed him from caution. “It’s okay. Do it. Fuck me. Hard.”

Sirius slammed into him, bucking like a maddened creature. They rocked together with Sirius curled over Remus’ back, their choked cries mingling in the sex drenched air. The agonized release Sirius had been denied came quickly, a shattering white-hot super nova that sucked the breath from his body and left his vision clouded with stars.

The next thing he was conscious of was Remus holding him close, his head cradled against a warm shoulder. He tilted his head to look into the Remus’ eyes; warm, sated happy eyes.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Well, I must confess, Paddy, that I was never angry with you. It was all an elaborate plot to get you in here and tie you to the bed. ”

Sirius sat up, caught between anger and a grudging admiration that Remus was able to pull off this stunt so neatly. “You bastard! You mean to tell me that you’ve had a long-standing desire to torture me?”

“No, no. Torture means blood and bruises and pain. This was teasing.”

“Teasing. I see.” An annoyed glint began to shine in the stare leveled at Remus. “Do you have any idea how uncomfortable a cock ring is?”

Remus pulled him back down, his hands caressing and soothing. “I meant what I said about you looking exquisite. You did. You do. Always.” 

The glint was not going away. Remus realized he’d have to work harder to avoid falling out of Sirius’ good graces. Perhaps a diversionary tactic would work. “I’m sorry about the cock ring. I was curious.” He smiled slyly. “I bet you don’t know where I got the idea to use one.”

Sirius shook his head.

“At Zonko’s.” Remus announced calmly.

“Zonko’s! What are you talking about?”

Remus nuzzled against Sirius’ cheek, trailing kisses along a path that led directly to Sirius’ mouth. He was pleased that Sirius kissed him back.

“Zonko’s has a room upstairs for adults. I overheard some people talking about it in the Three Broomsticks. So, last time we were in Hogsmeade, I borrowed the Invisibility Cloak and checked it out. There are all sorts of interesting things for sale there.”

“I can’t believe you stole a cock ring.”

“I didn’t. Zonko’s gave me the idea. I transformed one of the rings from a shower curtain.” 

Sirius burst out laughing. “Oh, I can’t wait to see McGonagall’s face when you tell her about that. Better yet, show her. I’m sure she’d be thrilled to discover you’ve found practical applications for your talents.

Remus laughed with him, and then started tugging at the bedclothes. “I’m cold. Let’s get under the covers.”

“Just where are we anyway?”

“In one of the guest bedrooms.”

“One of the rooms that are five minutes away from Gryffindor Tower?”

“Well, yes, actually.” Remus raised himself up on one elbow to see if the annoyed glint was raising a storm in his lover’s eyes. There were, indeed, clouds on the horizon. “It would have been too obvious if I took you directly here. The whole escapade would only have worked properly if you lost your bearings in the darkness.” With a rueful grin, Remus gave Sirius his best adoring glance. “And I liked the way the torch light played on your face.”

Sirius snorted, his hand sliding through the soft brown hair. “You’re a real piece of work, Remus.”

Remus settled back down against Sirius’ chest. “Moony?”

“Mmmm?”

“When is our next Hogsmeade weekend?”

“Next month some time. Why?”

“I think I should check out that upstairs room at Zonko’s. You may have overlooked something useful.”

Remus raised his head to look into Sirius’ smiling eyes. “Am I in trouble?”

Sirius’ grin widened. “No, not now. But, you will be…”

END


End file.
